


Morning Star

by consultingbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Late Night Observations, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a softie, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/pseuds/consultingbatch
Summary: Sherlock cannot sleep, but he is able to spend his time observing John.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 48
Collections: Sherlock and John Stories that Ease the Soul





	Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/gifts).



01:46 A.M.

The green light coming from John’s alarm clock on his bedside table doesn’t let me sleep. But I don’t mind much. The dim light just allows me to look at him sleeping: normally he would shuffle away with that small blush on his cheeks, but right now, I can observe him in all his beauty, as if he was a Greek statue in a museum. 

_ John. _

How did it happen that his name now sounds so sweet in my mind? 

He is facing me, curled up in the grey duvet, a tense expression on his face; something is on his mind, for sure. He has one arm under his pillow, the other close to his chest as he is holding my hand. It helps him relax, apparently, and I let him. I find him comforting, as I hope my presence is for him.

_ Little John. _

He looks so small right now. As a sparrow. Secretly craving protection, a shelter where to finally settle down and be safe. He has faced so much during his whole life. Now he needs - he  _ deserves - _ a comforting environment. 

_ I promise you, John, I am willing to give it to you. _

As I think, I unconsciously move closer to him, to hug him between my arms.

I think he has noticed, an inaudible sigh has escaped his lips, warming up my neck. 

_ Sweet John.  _

I slowly close my eyes and tilt my head towards his hair, inhaling his shampoo’s fragrance. For a moment, my mind shuts down, allowing me to float in that silence, lulled by our chests moving one against the other.

_ Strong John. _

I can almost hear his heart beating in the silence. It tells me he still wants to fight whatever is going to face him in the near future. From the moment I met him, I could observe he was tough inside. No matter how hard his life has hit him, he has always found a way to keep going. __

_ Even now, I hope you will keep going, John. I will be here for you, to hold you even when the world is falling down.  _

I caress his cheek a few times, my thumb feeling the small imperfections which make him perfect to me. Every little detail I can trace is safely stored to my mind palace, to keep in case of emergency. A mind palace John could always come handy every time he is not there to support me as he always did.

_ My John. _

I stop caressing his face as he looks calmer now, a tender smile has appeared on his face. I bend over to peck delicately his forehead, slowly, lovingly. 

An inaudible kiss to seal all my love for him. 

  
  


02:00 A.M.

The green light reminds me that I should try to catch some more sleep. God knows what will happen later today. 

I close my eyes and curl up against John’s chest, feeling all the warmth radiating through his body. Sleep comes a few minutes later, carried by John’s scent, allowing me to rest in our cosy nest. 


End file.
